Philipo
'''Philipo '''is a yellow small box tank engine who lives and works on the Great Southwest Railway. Bio Philipo came to Sodor in due to the railway was being constructed, and was hired by Sir Harry Norton as a freight engine for help in the construction of the railway. Sir Harry Norton was so pleased with Philipo's job, that he purchased Philipo and decided to stay with him. Philipo due to being a "prototype engine" he has some working problems, principally in the brakes. A few weeks after he was purchased, Philipo was traveling to Reslond, but his brakes played against him and his brakes fail. Causing him having an accident with a fallen tree. Philipo was taken to the Works by Dany, his best friend, there he was repaired. On Halloween, Philipo plans a trick with Denna and Dany for teach a lesson to Jordyn. The engines covered Denna with a sailcloth and Denna acts as a ghost engine and Jordyn learns the lesson. In Winter, Jordyn goes to Englnad to clear the snowy tracks and gets lost. Later, Philipo and his friends went to find her. Later they find her covered with snow. But a few months later, he was shunting trucks on Reslond Yard and the Troublesome Trucks we're playing tricks to him and push him out off the rails through the fence between the yard and the Main Line when an engine crash him so hard forcing him to change shape. Philipo's blueprints we're no ready at time and the Sodor Works and Co. was in the need of mix several engine models for change the shape of Philipo. For Winter of the same year, Philipo was ready to return to steam and he started cleaning the snow from some tracks, but returning from his Nighttime Work a tree from the tunnel's portal fall on the tracks and he crashed. But later has been repaired. In Springtime, Philipo had his first chance of pull a goods train to Neisserkast. But when he's going downhill he crashed into the Goods Train to the Mainland. And he was sent to the shed in disgrace. In Winter, he shows Sakura the rules of the railway and he later help her to find Owen the Coach of the Snows. Persona Philipo is a really useful engine,a hard worker, jealous when it comes to new engines, he can be cheeky sometimes, but he always he is kind to others. Basis Philipo is a Great Southwest Railway 19xx Class Hand-Made Box Tank Engine, designed to be a mixed traffic engine. Livery Philipo is painted yellow with red lining on his cab windows. Voice Actor * MSR2003Productions (Season 1 onwards) Modifications * Philipo past through differents changes between episodes 3 and 4: ** Season 1 (Ep. 4 onwards): *** He gains a running board. *** A water tank was added to his boiler. *** Two coal bunkers were added to both sides of his boiler. *** He gains a two toned whistle. *** His number 1 was moved to the sides of his coal bunkers. *** He gains a brakepipe on the front and the back. *** He gains two extra leading wheels, making a total of ten wheels. ** Season 2: *** He gain red stripes through his boiler, the borders of his cab doors and in the upper part of his coal bunkers and will get black chains and coupling hooks. *** He gain white buffers. *** Red metal plates were added on both sides of his running board. *** He now has has two handrails going from his smoke box to the end of his boiler. *** Two footsteps were placed under his cabs doors. *** He gained rivets across his bufferbeam front and back. ***He now has handrails on either side of his cab entrances. ***He gained door on both sides of his cab. Trivia * Philipo is a ficticional engine, this means that his basis doesn't exists in real life. * His actual wheel configuration is 6-4-0, this wheel configuration doesn't exists for any steam locomotive. * He is painted gold yellow because it's MSR2003Productions' favourite color. Gallery PhilipoSystem.png|Philipo's Internal System